Lost and Found
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Sango and Miroku spend the night together and the next day Miroku kisses another and Sango runs away, Now a little girl comes looking for her dad. one-shot


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

ZXZXZXZXZXZ

XZXZXZXZXZ

Sango wakes up and she warmer than usual, she looks and sees Miroku right nest to her and starts to freak out. Then she remembers what happened. 'Oh, yeah, I confessed my love for him and he said he loved me too and we…' he thought was interrupted by Miroku moving. He turned and faced her.

"Morning beautiful" he said with a smile.

She blushed a little, "Morning" she said back

"We should get ready; Kagome will be looking for you soon." Miroku said

"Ok"

In no time they we dressed and walking out of the hut.

"Sango!" Kagome called

"Morning Kagome"

"Could you come with me I need to ask you something?"

"Sure"

Kagome drags Sango to over by the lake. "Sango, Inuyasha has been avoiding me lately. I don't know why? He's not even calling me wench anymore"

"And it just kills you"

"Shut up, I'm serious, maybe he met Kikyou and is planning on going to hell with her, he cant, I wouldn't be able to bare it."

"Kagome, clam down. I doubt it has anything with Kikyou, I mean its spring after all"

"What does that matter?" she asked confused

"Demons mating season" Sango said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, still I don't get it"

"Inuyasha loves you, but now his demons instincts are probably taken control and he doesn't want to hurt you"

"He told you some of this"

"Uh, yeah, kind of"

"Oh, what parts" she asked hoping the part that he loves her

"I'm not telling"

"Fine, be that way, anyway, how are thing going with you and Miroku?"

"Well, I told him I love him." She said with a smile

"You did?" she asked looking shocked

"Yeah, lets go back the boys might be looking for us." Sango said

"Ok"

They started walking back.

"Are you happy you told"

"Yeah, I love him so much it would hurt me if I didn't-"

She was cut of by the seen she saw, Miroku kissing another girl.

"Sango?" Kagome was wondering why she stopped talking. Then looked and saw it too.

Sango was holding back tears as much as possible. But she couldn't, he eyes started water. 'he doesn't love me back like he said he did.' She thought she quickly grabbed her Hiraikotsu and she grabbed Kirara and ran away.

"Sango!" Kagome called after her.

Kagome walks up to Miroku and hits him.

"What was that for?" he asked confused

(A/N by this time the girl is long gone)

"Sango left because of you"

"She left?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because she saw you kissing another girl"

"But the girl came onto me, I didn't kiss her she kissed me" he said seriously

"well that's too bad, because you hurt her now and she gone, it doesn't look like she's coming back, ugh, what's your problem?" she slaps him again "thanks to you I lost my best friend" she slaps him one last time and walks away.

'No she didn't leave she'll come back, if not I'll go find her'

One week later

'She'll come back' he still hasn't moved from that spot.

"Miroku give it up she's not coming back." Inuyasha said

"Shut up! She'll come back, I know she will, I love her and she loves me"

"right"

Another week later

Miroku left on his way to find Sango. He stopped in many villages and found one she's been at.

"So you've seen her?" he asked

"Yes, noble monk, she stopped at this Inn, but she seemed to be sick so-"

"She was sick?"

"well, she was kind of sick, we sent our priestess to her and found out she was not really sick she is pregnant"

"She's pregnant?" he asked shocked

"Yes"

"Oh, no" He left again to go find her.

Five Years later

Miroku made his way back to the village.

"Have you found her yet Miroku? Its been five years"

"No, I haven't found her" he said almost in tears

"she'll come, Miroku, we just need to hope." Kagome said

Three days later

A little girl about five years old comes walking into the village crying. She trips and scrapes her knees and cries more.

Miroku was walking around in his misery not thinking of anything else, not happy about defeating Naraku not happy about the cruse lifted, nothing cheered him up. He heard a little girl crying he started running and saw a little girl crying on the floor. He walks up to her and picks her up.

"Shh, you're ok" he said

She looked at him and smiled and hugged him.

"Come on lets get your knee fixed"

She nodded

When he got to his hut he set her down and got the first aid supplies Kagome brought from her time. As he was bandaging her knee he started talking to her.

"So what's your name?"

He voice was very quiet, but he could hear it "Luna"

"Do you live in this village?"

"No"

"Then why are you here all alone?"

"My mommy told me to come here to find my daddy"

"Who's your daddy?"

"His name's, uh, oh no I don't remember, I going to be lost forever" she started crying.

"No, shh, you'll be fine, I'll make sure of it"

"You will?"

"Yes, now let's take you back to your village and we'll find your mommy and then we'll find out your daddy's name and I'll bring you to him."

"Ok" she said with a smile "I live at the village that's to the east of this one."

"Ok, lets go"

They we walking for a long time, because little Luna always wanted to stop she kept getting tired, then he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the village. When they got to the village, Luna got down and showed him to her house. Luna walked in and said "Mommy I'm home, I didn't know daddy's name and this guy helped me when I fell and took me back here."

"Who is he?"

Miroku's heart stopped, 'that's Sango's voice' he thought.

"I don't know his name but he's right out side."

"Ok"

Sango walked out then stopped in her tracks when she saw Miroku standing the their.

"Miroku?" she asked in a barely auto able voice.

"Sango, its me" he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Miroku!" Luna shouted "That's was daddy's name!" she shout proudly.

Miroku looked at he weirdly, then he looked at Sango.

"She's my daughter?"

"Yes" she said looking down at the ground.

"That's wonderful!"

He leaned down and hugged Luna. Then he got up and looked at Sango in the eyes. "Why'd you leave?"

"Because of what you did to me"

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I chased after you"

"you did?"  
"Yes, for five years, did you- you know get married?"

"No"

"Sango I still love you, I've been hoping for you to come back to me and I'm hoping you still love me"

"Miroku, only one man has held me heart"

"Who?" he asked confused

She leaned forward and kissed him

"Does that answer?"

"Yes"

He kissed her again.

"Yay! I have a daddy! Mommy and daddy will live together forever!" she shouted very happy.

One month later (after Sango and Miroku's wedding)

"Come here you!" Miroku went down picked Luna up and spun her around in circles. Luna just giggled.

"I love this family" Sango said

"And we love you too" Luna and Miroku said at the same time

The End

Tell me what you think, review.


End file.
